Lacrymosa
by phirephox666
Summary: PWP. Literally no plot to speak of. Slash. Rating definitely warranted. Complete.


**Title: **Lacrymosa

**Author: **PhirePhox666

**Fandom:** Cal Leandros Series

**Pairing/Characters:** Cal/Niko

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Smut. Incest. More smut. PWP.

**Summary:** This is PWP. 'Nuff said.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. This story should be the very example of why.

**Word Count:** 1,618

**Dedication: **For _Air_-_Red's _Birthday.

**Prompt:** Red asked for porn for her birthday. So here you go. Porn.

**Excerpt:** None.

**A/N:** As mentioned earlier. This is incest. Don't like, don't read. This is the second rewrite because I lost my flash drive. Luckily I always save my stuff. On two flash drives and my computer. No, I'm not paranoid why do you ask? Anywho, this is for Red because she's an awesome friend who draws me stuff. And it was her birthday last Thursday. So: porn. Happy Birthday! Hope you like this. It only took me three hours. -Grins- Name is totally unrelated, it's the name of the song I was listening to. 'Lacrymosa' by _Evanescence._ Good song. Review if you wish. Flame if you wish. Still never been flamed. Hope you enjoy.

Lacrymosa

Cal burst through the door in a flurry of movement, high on adreniline and full of left-over energy. He grinned bright as the sun and sharp as he turned to look at Niko who'd come in at a more sedate pace. Niko was also full of over-flowing energy, although it was less obvious. Cal was practically vibrating with extra energy and he turned sharply to look at Niko.

Niko had turned his back on Cal, closing the door and locking it securely behind him. Cal waited until NIko was finished, though not until he turned around, before he threw himself at his brother. Niko side-stepped him with practiced ease, flowing with unnatural grace into a move that had Cal on his back before the dark haired man could blink.

Cal launched himself up energy and anticipation buzzed in the air as Cal sent a slightly feral looking smile at Niko. Then he launched himself again, this time Niko met him full on, moving in and then using Cal's own momentum to twist them both around, slipping a foot beetween his legs that tripped Cal. They both went down, Cal like a sack of bricks and NIko considerably more gracefully. In fact the elder would have fallen completely on to Cal if he hadn't caught himself bare inches from Cal.

He grinned, just as ferally as Cal had before, baring teeth right in Cal's face. They were inches from eachother, close enough to feel eachother's body heat. There was a tension that swelled around them changing the energy in the room. There was anticipation, so heavy that Cal could practically taste it.

Cal met Niko's eyes, gray to identical gray, searching for something even as Niko went to pull back. Before Niko had even fully sat up Cal moved dragging Niko's head back down and in to a savage kiss. For a moment the blonde did not respond and Cal went to withdraw ready for disgust and shame and anger.

Then Niko responded. Enthusiastically. He surged forward, kissing back, all teeth and tongue and almost desperate urgency. As if he was afraid this chance might never come again. Cal met his enthusiasm with equal enthusiasm and urgency, ignoring the desperation instead of trying to fix it.

There was a brief dueling of tongues, which Niko surrendered with only a token of resistance. For all the control he exhibited during the day, he seemed perfectly content to yield control now. Especially when Cal flipped them so he was on top and slipped his hands under Niko's, predictably black, shirt.

Niko moaned a little at the skin on skin contact, a sound Cal found very pleasing. A sound that he reolved to make Niko make again. He drew patterns on Niko's stomach with his fingers lightly and grinned against Niko's mouth when the blonde shivered. The kiss slowed a little, the desperation fading, the urgency fading with it. Slow and langorous and easily the most sensual thing Cal had ever exerienced.

He took pleasure in exploring Niko's body, in watching the normally composed man beneath him fall apart. He moved his mouth from Niko's, ignoring the low whine of dissaproval, to take his shirt off and then encourage Niko to take his off. This exposed a great deal more skin for Cal to explore which he took advantage of quite happily.

His hands traced patterns on to Niko's stomach, this time using his nails to score lightly across olive skin. Niko let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper, arching just slightly beneath him. Cal grinned looking down triumphantly at his brother. Niko lay beneath him, vulnerable in a way Cal had never seen him before, pupils blown wide with lust and the faint ring of gray still visible _molten._ Cal smiled again, almost lazily, and scored his nails a little harder against Niko's faintly scarred skin. Niko arched beneath him again.

Niko's own hands were wandering too, although he was considerablely less agressive about it. He was letting Cal be agressive, letting Cal take the lead. But his hands were still roaming across pale skin. Watching through half-lidded eyes as Cal shivered beneath his touch. Then responding in turn, with interest, when Cal found a particularly sensitive spot on his body.

Cal leaned down capturing soft lips in another kiss. Still using one hand to explore Niko's body, the other came up to thread through Niko's long hair. Niko's hands settled at Cal's shoulder-blades, gripping a little harder as Cal deepened the kiss. Again Cal moved his mouth from Niko's this time to kiss at his neck, pressing kisses to more olive skin. Watching to see what effected him. He was rewarded when he boldly nipped at the juncture where neck met shoulder. Niko's low, needy moan was most certainly a reward, as was the shiver that followed it.

Cal smirked against heated skin and repeated the action. Then he kissed back up Niko's neck and kissed the man on the lips again. Not the long kisses that were disired, but short, teasing kisses and nips that had Niko letting out little needy whines. The teasing kisses paused and Cal drew away. NIko opened eyes that he hadn't even realised had fallen closed and stared up at his younger brother. The other man was regarding him as if considering something before he moved, pulling Niko up smoothly as he stood.

A tug and Niko understood. It took mere moments to get to the closest room with a bed. Suprisingly short a time for the amount of times they got distracted. Somewhere along the way they lost the rest of the clothes though neither quite knew how. Niko landed on the bed first, all fluid grace and feline beauty even as distracted as he was. Cal came down after him and settled between Niko's legs. He leaned down for another kiss, at the same time rolling his hips forward, pressing briefly against Niko's own arousal.

Niko came undone, gasping with pleasure and arching beneath him in uncontrolled motions. The groan that came from him was low and gutteral. It sent shivers down Cal's spine. He did it again and this time got another response as well.

Desperate and rough and needy, "_Cal_."

Cal kissed him again, rough this time. Rough and hot and all emotions. He slipped a hand between them, stroking Niko fast and a little rough. Beneath him Niko writhed in pleasure and tensed, already so close to the edge. Cal hissed closing his hand roughly around Niko's dick, not allowing him to come.

"Not yet. Not until I say so." He hissed into Niko's ear, and Niko shuddered and nodded, identical gray eyes meeting Cal's.

There was no lube, Niko had not been expecting this or anything like it anytime soon. But there was the oil that Niko used to clean his knives and that was good enough for either of them. Cal was as teasingly slow with preperation as he was with everything else that night and Niko was nearly insane with arousal by the time Cal finally pushed in.

It was hot and slick, with the tang of oil and the phantom smell of metal in the air. Both of them so close to the edge even as Niko kept u a slow, steady pace, for once showing patience, drawing out the pleasure for both of them. He was rough in a way and yet gentle enough to show he cared. All fire between them, passion that burns hot and dangerous and wild.

Beneath him, glimmering with sweat and the faint gloss of oil, Niko arched into his touch. They were kissing again and it was just as rough and slow. When Cal moved to nip at olive skin Niko let loose his words. A steady stream of murmurred compliments and soft moans escaped him and interspersed frequently was simply "Cal."

As he neared the peak Cal's thrust became uneven. Niko too, was drawn tight as a bow string. The pace became almost desperate as they came to the edge and then spilled over it, Cal first with one last thrust and a low, long, growling moan. A moment later Cal recovered himself enough to whisper in Niko's ear.

"_Now_. Come for me, now." Niko obeyed, arching up in to Cal with a moan that almost matched his brother's.

They lay tangled together for a time before Cal got up and retrieved a damp washcloth. He washed them both before manhandling a sleepy and compliant Niko under the covers, discarding the soiled top one. Almost as soon as Cal had slipped under them as well Niko had latched on to him, threading them together. Both of them could still reach their weapons if they needed to, but Niko had practically melded them together.

Cal smiled softly to himself and nuzzled Niko's neck.

"Mine." He whispered softly, not intending to be heard, thinking Niko already asleep. Niko proves him wrong by shifting minutely and making a sleepily happy sound.

"Always yours." He agrees contendly. The words a little muffled against Cal's skin but never the less distinguishable.

Cal can't help but smirk at the reply. Niko just snuggles closer, not the slightest bit doubtful that the sentiment is returned, that Cal is in return _Niko's_, and only Niko's. He knows it's true.

Sleep claims them both, wrapped within eachother's embrace. They sleep soundly and peacefully, with neither dream not nightmare. When they awake it is to peace and warmth and the knowledge that neither of them were alone. It is to drowsy kisses and warm gray eyes. It is to what is certainly the best thing in the entire world.

_Finis._


End file.
